Sacerdotisa
by saphirarius
Summary: Um sentimento tão complexo quanto o amor poderia ser facilmente definido? Imposto? Era apenas a história de uma profecia, porém que poderia a tudo mudar.
1. Prólogo  O Retorno

**Sacerdotisa**

versão 2

por Saphira

.

Prólogo – O retorno

.

.

Nada parecia incomodá-lo. O vento constantemente bagunçava seus longos fios lilases. Não se importava enquanto continuava a caminhar observando com seus olhos calmos a vida ao seu redor.

— É assim que se reconhecem dias de paz. — Pensava Mu, deixando-se sorrir. — As pessoas não possuem mais os olhares de preocupação que instintivamente tinham em seus rostos.

O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries estava a andar por Atenas enquanto tinha uma sacola em uma das mãos, andava devagar reparando na ligeira diferença ao seu redor na capital.

— Porém, — Ele dá um suspiro cansado. — por que essa sensação de que algo vai acontecer teima em não ir embora?

Após andar bastante, chegava agora bem próximo aos limites do Santuário, não mais havia pessoas por ali, pelo menos não costumava haver. Virava-se para a esquerda ao mesmo tempo em que uma jovem aproximava-se cambaleante e caía próxima a ele. O cavaleiro rapidamente se põe a ajudar.

— Você está bem? — Ele pergunta. Apesar da questão, respostas não eram necessárias, era claro pelas feridas que ela carregava que não estava bem.

A jovem ergue o rosto com muito custo e olha, sem compreender, para ele. Seu olhar, Mu percebe espantado, era de puro terror. Ela perde os sentidos.

.

.

_When I looked into your eyes for the first time,_

_I was not afraid…_

… _Different from that day…_

_._

_._

**Avisos**: a obra Saint Seiya não me pertence, apenas empresto-a aqui para criar essa história.

Alguns fatos e acontecimentos foram ligeiramente modificados em relação à história original de Saint Seiya.

**Notas da autora**: Essa história foi criada e escrita em 2007 e agora finalmente decidi reescrevê-la. Mais uma vez, boa leitura a todos que já leram e pretendem ler novamente, e aos que não leram e pretendem conhecer esse trabalho. ^-^ Comentários são bem vindos.


	2. 1  A Profecia é Revelada

**Sacerdotisa**

versão 2

por Saphira

.

Capítulo 1 - A Profecia é Revelada

.

.

Aquecida. Fazia já algum tempo, não sabia dizer quanto, que não se sentia assim tão aquecida e confortável. Mexia-se, seu corpo doía um pouco. Abria os olhos e dava-se conta que estava deitada em uma cama de lençóis brancos que não conhecia.

Podia ver alguns móveis de cores claras juntamente com um mandala de tons vermelhos e alaranjados preso a uma parede, que compunham a decoração do lugar, enquanto sentia um fraco cheiro de algo parecido com manteiga. Encontrava-se em um local desconhecido.

Vira-se para poder observar melhor o local e vê alguém agachado que parecia estar compenetrado no que fazia. O homem de cabelos da cor de lavanda vira seu rosto para ela.

— Você dormiu por bastante tempo. Como se sente? — Ele pergunta enquanto ficava em pé.

— ... Quem é você? — Questionou rapidamente a jovem com os olhos bastante abertos.

— Eu sou Mu. — Diante do rosto assustado, Mu respondeu sorrindo amigavelmente para tentar acalmá-la.

— Mu, onde estou? — A pergunta veio depressa por parte da jovem apreensiva.

— Você está segura aqui, — Mu piscou lentamente mantendo o tom de voz calmo. — no Santuário da deusa Athena.

A jovem espanta-se ao ouvir o que foi dito tendo sua respiração a falhar, e Mu toma a palavra novamente, ainda com um sorriso amigável em seu rosto.

— Acha que consegue tomar um pouco de sopa?

— Eu... acho que devo ir. — Foi a resposta que lhe deu.

— Você ainda está bastante debilitada. — Perdia um pouco do sorriso de seu rosto para dar lugar a um semblante mais preocupado. — É melhor que você fique. Pelo menos por hoje.

A jovem não respondia, olhava apreensiva para os lados. Mu não compreendia o porquê daquela reação. Não deveria ser algo que lhe dizia respeito, porém, ao mesmo tempo, não poderia deixá-la simplesmente ir naquele estado.

— É mais adequado que se alimente e tente descansar um pouco primeiro. Eu não demoro a trazer um pouco de sopa a você. — Ele volta a falar, antes de se afastar e deixá-la sozinha no cômodo.

Mas ela mal ouviu o que lhe foi dito, olhava para o lençol que a cobria com medo em seu olhar.

— Justamente aqui... — Eram as palavras que passavam pela cabeça da jovem naquele momento. — Preciso ir embora!

O homem do sorriso simpático e da voz calma não parecia que iria deixá-la sair dali, mas isso não importava, ele não poderia compreender. Os poucos segundos que se sentiu confortável e protegida tinham passado, ela precisava apressar-se.

Vendo-se sozinha abandona o aroma de comida que começava a preencher o ar, mesmo com fome, para sair cambaleante até ser capaz de sentir o sol a tocar a pele ferida. As calças e a blusa surrada que usava voltavam a ser umedecidas com o sangue de seus ferimentos, abertos novamente pelo esforço. Não demorou até que o ariano notasse a ausência da jovem e saísse a sua procura.

Seu corpo doía enquanto andava e mesmo com a visão a embaçar ela foi capaz de perceber que o lugar que estava já não era estranho para si. Olhava para trás comprovando: Tinha saído da Primeira Casa, a Casa de Áries.

Tudo acontecia muito rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia zonza e desmaiava tinha seu corpo sustentado por um senhor de cabelos branco usando um longo manto que acompanhava uma jovem de cabelos violeta.

— Athena! — Mu que se aproximava interrompe seus passos e agacha-se respeitosamente em uma reverência.

Antes que Mu fosse capaz de dizer mais alguma palavra, a deusa faz um gesto para que ele se levantasse.

— Eu cuidarei dela. — Informa Athena respondendo a pergunta que Mu não teve chance de fazer.

O senhor que a acompanhava envolve a jovem com seu manto e os dois sobem as Doze Casas.

.

— sSs —

.

— Linna. — Uma voz baixa era ouvida a dizer.

A jovem despertava, escutava seu nome ser chamado assim que abria os olhos. A dona da voz era uma moça, tão ou mais jovem que ela, com longos cabelos violeta, que trajava um vestido branco. A sensação que sentia por estar perto dela acalentava todo o seu coração.

— Você... — Demora alguns segundos, extasiada, encarando a jovem que a olhava com o olhar piedoso.

— Sim, eu sou Athena.

Linna rapidamente tenta se curvar só para falhar inutilmente devido ao corpo ferido.

— Não há necessidade de reverências em seu estado. — A deusa sorria de forma amável. — Finalmente nos conhecemos pessoalmente. Fico feliz por você estar de volta.

A jovem sustenta um semblante triste e um pouco envergonhado ao ouvir as palavras que lhe foram ditas. Não foi capaz de disfarçar essa reação.

— Sente-se pronta para ficar? — Athena voltava a falar. — Você tem o tempo que quiser para decidir.

— Eu estou pronta. — Respondeu decidida. Diante da presença de Athena, seus temores e dúvidas tornaram-se repentinamente mínimos.

— Eu fico contente em ouvir isso, — Sorri. — porém algo ainda a aflige e eu acho que faço ideia do que seja.

Athena estava mais do que correta. Linna olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis e deixou a pergunta que precisava fazer sair de seus lábios.

— É possível que eu não encontre nenhum Cavaleiro de Ouro, minha deusa? — Linna pergunta quase em um suplício.

— Isso é impossível e acho que você também já sabe por que.

— Mas a profecia... É dito que assim que o olhar da Sacerdotisa de Athena e o de um Cavaleiro de Ouro se encontrarem - — A deusa repousa sua mão sobre as mãos fechadas de Linna fazendo com que ela interrompesse suas palavras.

— Nada de mal irá acontecer.

—Athena, eu não quero mudar o destino de ninguém...

— Tudo irá ficar bem.

Linna sente-se mais calma com a presença reconfortante da deusa ao seu lado, como se tudo realmente estivesse bem, como se nada acontecesse para que ela precisasse se preocupar.

.

— sSs —

.

Pouco tempo antes, Linna havia acabado de ser trazida à Décima Terceira Casa e o homem de cabelos brancos que a carregara até lá tentava cuidar de seus ferimentos. A jovem, ainda desmaiada, não parecia receber muito bem aquele tratamento. Athena observava a cena e decidia no mesmo instante o que era certo a ser feito.

— Peça para que chamem Mu de Áries. — Pronuncia firmemente tendo seus olhos a observar a jovem desacordada.

— Mas Athena, Mu é...

— Chikao, rápido!

Contrariado, o homem sai às pressas para descer as escadarias das Doze Casas, porém assim que deixa a ala da deusa encontra Mu parado próximo a entrada.

— Athena chama-o em sua sala. — Informa de forma eficiente, porém ainda de forma contrariada.

Mu acompanha o homem de cabelos brancos em silêncio não demorando a chegar. Assim que chega, vê a jovem que encontrara deitada e desacordada em um banco de pedra com Athena ao seu lado. Ela parecia respirar com dificuldade.

Palavras não foram necessárias. Athena afastou-se dando passassem ao cavaleiro para que ele se aproximasse da jovem desacordada. Mu aproximou-se e ergueu suas mãos deixando que sua energia fluísse até elas. Seu corpo todo emanava uma aura dourada enquanto seu cosmo queimava e envolvia também o corpo de Linna.

— Ela... está recebendo muito bem o cosmo de Mu! — Chikao notava, espantado, olhando tudo de forma bastante atenta.

Mu, também, observava a jovem atentamente. Notando cada variação em sua respiração, notando que fazia um bom trabalho e notando que realmente seu cosmo era muito bem recebido, fluindo quase que naturalmente de seu corpo.

Athena também se mantinha a observar, um pouco mais distante, também de forma vigilante. Ao notar que Mu decidia ser o momento certo de interromper seu fluxo de cosmo, elevou seu tom de voz em palavras.

— Você a encontrou antes de nós, não foi?

— Sim. — Ele responde baixando ligeiramente sua cabeça enquanto fechava os olhos lentamente. Afastava suas mãos do corpo dela.

— Compreendo. Você pode esperar em minha sala agora, Mu.

O ariano faz uma reverência e faz o que foi dito para que poucos instantes depois Linna despertasse pousando seus olhos azuis escuros espantados sobre a deusa que chamava seu nome.

.

— sSs —

.

— Pretendo fazer uma grande comemoração para anunciar o seu retorno e iniciar você como minha Sacerdotisa.

Linna sorri um pouco preocupada.

— Eu não sei se isso é realmente necessário... — Argumenta cautelosamente.

— É extremamente necessário. —Athena responde com um tom que não havia como contestar. — Eu já me decidi. — Sorri.

Não tinha como festas e comemorações trazerem algo bom naquela situação. Preferia manter-se isolada, mas se era a vontade de Athena só lhe restava aceitar. Deveria ser o certo para si.

— Que assim seja, minha deusa. — Responde em uma semirreverência, abaixando seus olhos até seu colo nesse processo.

Athena entrega-lhe um sorriso e volta a falar em um tom muito mais brando.

— Agora, existe um cavaleiro preocupado que gostaria de saber como você está. — Andava até a porta. — E também mais duas pessoas que você vai gostar de rever.

O Cavaleiro de Áries esperava enquanto era observado de soslaio por Chikao. Ele tinha esperança que Mu decidisse sair dali e por isso foi preciso disfarçar uma careta de descontentamento quando ouviu as palavras de Athena de uma porta recém aberta.

— Entre, Mu.

Áries caminha até a porta que foi aberta para ele enquanto Athena fazia o contrário, saía por ela, indo em direção ao homem que olhava irritado para o ariano nesse momento.

Quando ele entrou no cômodo, viu que a jovem que ajudara estava desperta e sentada, e não parecia ter notado a sua presença.

— Como você se sente? — Questionou aproximando-se devagar, com os olhos atentos nela.

— Eu estou bem. — Não dizia exatamente uma mentira, pois se sentia pelo menos fisicamente bem. — Preciso agradecê-lo por você ter me acolhido e -

— Não é necessário. — Diz a se aproximar agachando-se ao seu lado. — O importante é que agora você está bem. — Sorri de forma calma.

Observava-o discretamente. Qual havia sido a última vez que tinha visto um lemuriano antes? Agora que se dava conta que ele era um, porém ao invés de focar-se nos pontos avermelhados que ele possuía no lugar das sobrancelhas, era para os olhos angulados dele que olhava agora.

— Você é um cavaleiro da deusa Athena, não é?

— Sim. Sou Mu, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries.

— Onde ela está? — Uma voz é ouvida através da passagem para a outra sala. A mesma voz entra no local onde Linna se encontrava. — Linna! É mesmo você!

— Kamyu! — A jovem espanta-se.

Acompanhando o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, estava o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem.

— Então é realmente Linna que foi trazida para cá.

— Shaka, você também!

— O que aconteceu com você durante todo esse tempo? Como se feriu? — As dúvidas vieram rápidas por parte do aquariano.

Linna e Kamyu eram irmãos e tanto este quanto Shaka, que era amigo da jovem, não sabia de seu paradeiro até aquele momento.

— Não foi nada, _mon_ _frère (1)_, apenas uma infelicidade. — Respondia olhando de Kamyu para Shaka. — Fiquei doente, optei por sair de casa assim e me machuquei.

Ela realmente estava vendo seu irmão e seu amigo de infância ali, na sua frente? Tinha vontade de conversar, mal cabia em si em felicidade por revê-los, mas apesar de saber que precisava dar respostas, não queria verdadeiramente comentar sobre o assunto.

— Isso não tem mais importância. — Virgem juntava as mãos em frente ao corpo. Tentava com suas palavras acalmar uma possível discussão desnecessária. — O que importa é que você já está aqui.

— Mas... Eu não entendo vocês dois aqui, juntos. Eu não consigo acreditar em tamanha benção! — Linna sorri entrelaçando os dedos de suas mãos agradecendo Athena mentalmente.

Se não era uma bênção, com certeza era um sonho. Mal percebia que algo muito a afligia nesse momento, não estava a processar todas as informações ainda. Isso não demorou, porém, a acontecer.

— Isso é por que somos cavaleiros, Linna. — Shaka explica naturalmente com sua voz etérea. — Eu lhe disse que seria o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

— Você duvidava que eu me tornaria o Cavaleiro de Aquário? — Pergunta Kamiyu completamente sério.

Seu único irmão... O melhor amigo que já teve... … Mu... Linna fecha os olhos e deixa algumas lágrimas escaparem. Isso realmente não podia estar acontecendo.

— Linna? — Foi Mu quem tomou a palavra.

A jovem abre os olhos temerosamente, apressando-se em sorrir. Ela procura o cosmo acolhedor de Athena antes de voltar a falar.

— Eu estou bem, apenas feliz. — Mente.

Athena, que sabia exatamente o que devia estar a passar na mente da jovem, aproxima-se pedindo aos seus cavaleiros que esperassem na outra sala. Habitualmente, os cavaleiros fazem uma reverência a ela.

— Athena, Linna pode ficar em minha casa durante sua recuperação. — Oferece Kamyu enquanto se erguia.

— Se Linna quiser eu acho que será bom a ela.

— Então eu ficarei em sua casa, _mon_ _frère_.

Os três abandonam o cômodo e quando Linna vê-se sozinha apenas com Athena volta a falar com uma voz distante e abalada.

— É dito que assim que o olhar da Sacerdotisa de Athena e o de um Cavaleiro de Ouro se encontrarem, eles irão se apaixonar eternamente... — Linna pronuncia a frase que ouvia insistentemente em sua mente.

— Não há nada que comprove que isso seja verdade, Linna. Você não será culpada por mudar o destino de ninguém. Apenas se preocupe em melhorar.

Se Athena havia dito, com tamanha confiança, e sentindo seu cosmo acolhedor, Linna tenta acreditar que realmente não existia nada com que se devesse preocupar, porém isso não era extremamente fácil.

— Sim, farei isso, Athena.

— Quer ficar um pouco aqui antes de ir ou prefere que eu chame Kamyu?

— Eu vou com Kamyu agora. — Ela sorri tentando inspirar confiança a si mesma.

— Então que assim seja.

A deusa chama os três cavaleiros novamente e pede para que Mu fique, enquanto Kamyu e Shaka levam Linna até Casa de Aquário. O ariano espera pacientemente até Athena falar diretamente a ele.

— Mu, não deixe de ajudar Linna com seu cosmo se ela precisar.

— Sim, Athena. — Responde o Cavaleiro de Áries. — Farei tudo ao meu alcance para que ela fique bem.

Mu compreendia que com seu cosmo tendo sido tão bem aceito por ela, era a melhor pessoa para ajudar Linna se ela necessitasse.

— Você pode ir agora.

— Com sua licença, minha deusa. — Mu faz uma reverência e deixa o local.

.

.

**Notinha de rodapé**: _(1)_ meu irmão

**Notas**: Esqueci de citar isso no prólogo, o que já consertei, mas alguns fatos e acontecimentos foram ligeiramente modificados em relação à história original de Saint Seiya.

Sempre que existir uma palavra estrangeira, porei a tradução aqui no final, nas notinhas de rodapé.


End file.
